Terperangkap dalam Pesona
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Ketika Hinata dijodohkan dengan seorang pria keturunan Sabaku, dia menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Namun kejutan baru menimpanya saat dia ditarik paksa oleh seorang pria tak dikenal ke dalam sebuah kamar penginapan. Terbius oleh wajah tampan, akhirnya Hinata terjerat semalaman dengannya. Sayang, kejutan itu masih berlanjut dan hinata tak kuasa menolak kenikmatan yang ditawarkan.


**Naruto milik Masashi _Kishimoto-_** _ **sensei**_

 **Terperangkap dalam Pesonamu milik Ozellie Ozel**

 ** _Rate_ : _Mature_**

 ** _Pairing_ : GaaHina, KankuHina**

 ** _Genre_ : Romance, Family**

 ** _Warning_ : Gajeness, _OOC,_ Sinetronisme, Gak Sesuai EYD, _Boring, Typos_**

 **…**

 _ **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_

 _ **JUST FUCK OFF, IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY, PAIR, AND ANYTHING ABOUT IT**_

 **…**

 **Terperangkap dalam Pesonamu**

 **...**

 ** _Happy Reading_**

 **…**

Hinata benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sang ayah. Selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidup berdua saja bersama Hiashi, sudah pasti pria itu bisa memahami apa yang tidak mau pun disukai oleh Hinata.

Tetapi untuk masalah yang satu ini sangat berbeda. Beliau tidak mau membuka hati dan pikirannya untuk mendengar sepatah dua patah kata yang dilontarkan Hinata sebagai nota keberatannya atas perjodohan yang dilakukannya.

Hinata jadi bingung sendiri untuk bersikap seperti apa. Di satu sisi, dia ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini dan meninggalkan restoran. Namun hatinya tidak tega juga jika sang ayah akan malu dari akibat perbuatannya nanti. Apalagi Hiashi mengatakan bahwa keluarga yang hendak melamar Hinata bukan dari kalangan biasa.

Mereka adalah Sabaku.

Nama yang masuk dalam daftar sepuluh orang terkaya di Jepang. Perusahaan mereka bergerak di bidang jasa pariwisata, dan belakangan bulan ini, perusahaan mereka kerap melakukan proyek kerja sama untuk membantu pengembangan usaha permandian air panas yang dikelola ayah Hinata.

"Ayo dimakan, Hinata."

 _Amethyst_ Hinata menyorot seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang dengan bola mata coklat yang hangat. Dia tersenyum manis pada Hinata seraya menaruh yakiniku di piring Hinata. " _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ , Sabaku- _san_ ," gumam Hinata seraya membalas senyum hangat wanita itu.

"Akh ... panggil _Kaasan_ saja," ujar wanita cantik itu sambil menutup mulutnya karena menahan tawa. "Nanti juga kau akan menikah dengan putraku. Bukan begitu, Kankuro- _kun_ ," katanya sambil melirik seorang pria berambut coklat yang tersipu malu.

Lagi-lagi Hinata harus memaksa senyumannya agar terus melebar, meskipun rahangnya terasa nyeri dan kaku sekali.

"Uhm ... _Kaasan_ , _Tousan_ , dan Hyuga- _san_." Hinata menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Kankuro. _Amethyst_ nya terus menatap pria itu seolah menunggu kata apa yang akan diucapkannya. Di dalam hati, Hinata hanya bisa berharap agar pria itu membatalkan perjodohan ini.

"Bisa aku berbicara berdua saja dengan Hinata- _san_ ," pintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Kami harus saling mengenal dan mengakrabkan diri sebelum hari pernikahan kami digelar."

Ketiga orang disana tersenyum penuh arti sambil memandangi Hinata dan Kankuro secara bergantian.

"Pergilah, Hinata," gumam Hiashi seraya menarik tangan Hinata dengan lembut.

"Baikah, _Tousan_ ," jawab Hinata, kemudian dia membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada ketiga orang tua itu. "Mari, Kankuro- _san_."

Kankuro dan Hinata berjalan secara berdampingan menuju taman belakang restoran tersebut yang lumayan sepi. Terasa pas sekali bagi mereka yang ingin berbicara secara intim. Cahaya remang-remang lampu taman menyamarkan keberadaan mereka.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang perjodohan ini?" tanya Hinata pada Kankuro yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memandangi langit hitam. "Apa kau setuju?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hinata, napas Kankuro tercekat. "Entahlah," gumamnya lalu mengalihjan pandangannya ke wajah ayu Hinata. "Aku hanya ingin membahagiakan _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ dengan pernikahan ini," lanjutnya dengan wajah sendu.

Hinata membalas tatapan Kankuro dengan pancaran kehangatan. "Itu artinya kau terpaksa menjalani ini," gumamnya lalu berbalik. Dia berjalan memasuki restoran, dan lebih memilih untuk kembali ke meja mereka sebelumnya.

Tak selang beberapa lama, Kankuro menyusul dengan wajah sumringah yang dipaksakan. "Maaf, aku terlalu lama di toilet," ujarnya seraya mengambil tempat di samping Hinata. Sekilas dia beradu pandang dengan Hinata lalu kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa ..." Suara Hinata menarik perhatian pria itu. Kankuro menoleh kembali ke arah Hinata. "Apa ... wajahmu memang seperti itu?"

Mata Kankuro membulat saat mendengar pertanyaan konyol Hinata. Lain dengan Karura dan Rei, orang tua Kankuro, yang terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Akh ..." Kankuro menyentuh pipinya yang memiliki corak keunguan. "Ini perbuatan adikku," gumamnya lalu tersenyum geli.

Kankuro mengingat kejahilan sang adik yang mengoleskan zat kimia wajah sang kakak dengan yang entah darimana ditemukannya cairan itu. Cairan itu tidak berbahaya, sayangnya zat kimia itu tidak bisa dihilangkan, dan akibatnya Kankuro terpaksa hidup dengan wajah keunguan akibat kenakalan sang adik.

"Adikmu nakal sekali," ujar Hinata sambil membayangkan seorang anak kecil yang berpipi tembem. "Lalu, dimana ia? Apa dijaga oleh baby sitter?" tanyanya.

Kankuro tersenyum geli. "Baby sitter apanya?" tanyanya heran. "Usia adikku delapan belas tahun, Hinata," sahut Kankuro.

"Souka," gumam Hinata seraya mengangguk. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dia tidak ikut?" tanyanya lagi.

Kankuro mengendikkan bahunya. "Anak remaja memang susah diatur," katanya.

Hinata hanya diam saja dan tak merespon lagi perkataan Kankuro. Dia sendiri pun bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini. Dia memang ingin menolak pernikahan ini, hanya saja pemikirannya berubah setelah dia mengobrol dengan Kankuro tadi.

Memang mereka berdua sama-sama tertekan dengan perjodohan ini. Namun Hinata dan Kankuro sama-sama bisa menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah saling memahami dan menerima satu sama lain, maka keterpaksaan itu akan pudar seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kankuro ingin orang tuanya bahagia. Bukankah itu sudah cukup memberi jawaban bahwa pria itu baik. Kesampingkan wajah pas-pasannya, yang pasti Hinata mencoba untuk membuka hatinya untuk pria itu.

"Hinata, bagaimana menurutmu dengan perjodohan ini?"

Hinata menatap wajah Karura cukup lama. Lalu teralih ke wajah Kankuro yang menyiratkan pengharapan. "Baiklah, aku menyetujui perjodohan ini," jawab Hinata mantap.

Mata Kankuro melebar. Dia tak percaya jika seorang gadis cantik seperti Hinata, mau menerimanya sebagai istrinya kelak. Perlahan bibir Kankuro mengembang. "H-Hinata- _san_ , aku ... senang sekali," gumamnya.

Hinata membalas senyum Kankuro dengan ikhlas. Ya, dia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk pria sebaik Kankuro. Mencari pria tampan itu sangat mudah. Tetapi mencari seorang pria yang rela melepas kebahagiaannya demi menyenangkan hati orang tua, itu sulit sekali.

Hinata hanya bisa mengharap jika suatu saat nanti dia akan hidup bahagia bersama Kankuro.

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

Seorang pria tampan berambut merah sedang memeluk pinggang seorang wanita seksi bersurai merah muda. Mereka saling berpagutan liar di bawah kelap-kelip lampu yang bersinar di atas mereka. Tubuh mereka berdua saling bergoyang dan bergesekan mengikuti alunan musik yang berdentum keras mengikuti kelihaian sang disk jockey dalam hal bermusik.

"Oh ... Gaara- _kun_ ," gumam sang wanita di sela-sela cumbuan liar mereka. Dia mengakungkan lengannya di leher sang pria yang berkeringat.

Pria itu mengabaikan semua yang ada di sekitarnya. Dia sudah terlanjur bernafsu dengan bibir ranum sang wanita yang sedang dipagutnya mesra. Dia menahan tengkuk sang wanita sambil sesekali meremas surai merah mudanya. Wanita cantik bermata hijau itu menggelinjang ketika tangan Gaara yang besar dan kasar sedang menggelitik.

"Gaara- _kun_ , kita tuntaskan di kamar," gumam sang wanita saat Gaara melepas sejenak ciuman mereka.

Seolah tuli, Gaara terus mencumbunya dengan liar. Kali ini tak hanya mulut saja yang beraksi. Tangan kanan Gaara yang semula di tengkuk sang wanita, kini mulai menjalar ke payudaranya.

Gaara meremasnya dengan lembut, lalu menyusup ke dalam tanktop sang wanita. Langsung saja diremasnya payudara itu tanpa mempedulikan dimana mereka sekarang.

"Gaara ... kumohon. Kita menyewa kamar saja," gumam sang wanita ketika cumbuan mereka jeda. Kemudian dia mencoba untuk mengelus kemaluan Gaara yang mulai mengembung. Sayangnya sang pria tahu kemana tujuan tangan sang gadis, dan langsung saja ditepis pria itu dengan kasar.

"Aku malas," gumam Gaara lalu mendorong tubuh Sakura. Sontak saja wanita itu kesal. Sudah dibuat nge- _fly_ , namun akhirnya _fall_ _down_.

Wanita itu menarik tangan Gaara supaya sang pria tak meninggalkan dance floor. Namun untuk kedua kalinya, dia ditepis.

"Kau cari saja yang lain," kata Gaara lalu beranjak mendekati bartender yang sedang meracik minuman untuk pengunjung lainnya.

"Wine saja," kata Gaara pada pria berambut coklat. Dia duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi yang berada di depan meja bar.

Lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai bartender itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tumben kau memesan wine," ujar bartender itu sambil menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas bertungkai tinggi. Dia menyerahkan pada Gaara yang masih mengamati kegiatannya. "Kenapa?"

Gaara mengendikkan bahunya. "Tak ada," ujarnya sambil meminum wine dengan rakus hingga tandas. "Kiba, pesankan aku kamar di atas."

"Siapa lagi yang mau kau tiduri?" tanya Kiba lalu terkekeh geli. "Kau masih delapan belas tahun, tetapi menurut beberapa wanita yang sudah kau gauli, mereka selalu puas," lanjutnya lalu menyeringai. "Apa rahasiamu, Wahai Dewa Seks?"

Gaara menaikkan sudut bibirnya saat mendengar ucapan Kiba. "Kejantananku," ujarnya frontal seraya beranjak pergi dari meja bar.

Dia berjalan menuju panggung yang tersedia untuk sang disk jockey. Dia ingin menutupi kebosanannnya ini dengan bermain musik.

"Oi Gaara!"

Gaara memaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Hn," gumamnya pada seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang memanggilnya barusan. "Minggir, Naruto! Biar aku yang bermain," ujarnya seraya mendorong tubuh pria berkulit kecoklatan itu.

Gaara tersenyum menggoda seraya menatap puluhan para wanita yang berpakaian seksi di bawah panggung.

"WWOOOO GAARA!"pekik mereka saat Gaara mulai menaikkan ujung kausnya dan memamerkan tubuh seksinya yang lezat.

"Kebanyakan gaya," cibir Naruto lalu bersidekap di belakang Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai ke arah Naruto dan dibalas dengan dengusan kesal.

Dengan lihainya Gaara mengeluarkan kemampuan hebatnya dalam bermusik. Memadupadankan hingga semua orang terlarut dalam kehingaran suasana. Selama tinggal di Amerika, dia sudah mempelajari teknik-teknik bermusik modern seperti ini. Selain itu juga dia berteman baik dengan beberapa disk jockey terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia. Tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana keliaran Gaara?

Tubuh Gaara ikut berhentak sesuai dengan alunan musik yang dibuatnya. Wajahnya tampak datar, namun tak ada yang tahu jika hatinya bersorak-sorai karena para wanita di depan panggung semakin beringas. Bahkan beberapa di antaranya telah menanggalkan pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan bra serta _panty_.

Tatapan Gaara terpaku pada sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang mulai membuka branya. Wajah wanita itu sudah memerah.

' _Akh ... mangsa yang menggoda_ ,' gumam Gaara lalu menoleh ke Naruto. "Gantikan aku!" ujarnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Akhirnya aku kembali ke singgasanaku," teriaknya senang.

Gaara tak perlu repot-repot mencari kausnya yang entah sudah dimana. Dengan bertelanjang dada, dia terus berjalan menerobos keramaian para wanita dan pria yang asyik bercumbu di tengah-tengah _dance_ _floor_.

"Mana wanita pirang itu?" gumam Gaara lalu berdecak sebal. Mangsanya telah hilang entah kemana. "Jalang!" umpatnya lalu kembali ke meja bar.

Tetapi belum sampai di meja bar, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Gaara terhuyung ke belakang karena ditabrak seseorang. Gaara mendecak sebal. Dia siap menyemburkan sumpah serapahnya, tapi lagi-lagi gagal saat melihat orang yang ada di hadapannnya.

" _Sumimasen_ ," gumam wanita itu dengan suara lembut.

Sebelum wanita itu meningggalkan Gaara, langsung saja Gaara mencekal tangannya. "Mau kemana?" gumam Gaara lalu menarik paksa wanita itu.

Wanita itu menegakkan badannya. " _Sumimasen_ , Tuan," gumanya seraya menunduk. Namun Gaara segera menahan dagu wanita itu.

' _Manis_ _juga_ ,' gumam Gaara dalam hati. "Temani aku sebentar," ujarnya seraya menarik paksa tangan wanita itu dan membawanya ke lantai tujuh, lebih tepatnya adalah kamar penginapan.

"Kiba!" teriak wanita itu saat Gaara menariknya memasuki lift. "Kiba, tolong!" teriaknya lagi.

Gaara mendecak kesal. Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja resepsionis dan mengambil kunci. Wanita itu berusaha memasang wajah memelas, sayangnya sang resepsionis malah tersenyum arti kepadanya.

"Kau temannya Kiba, kan? Nanti kukatakan padanya kalu kau ada bersamaku," sahutnya seraya membuka pintu lalu melempar tubuh sang wanita bersurai indigo ke atas ranjang.

Kemudian Gaara berjalan ke lemari es yang berada di sudut ruangan, lalu mengambil bir yang ada di dalam. "Tangkap!" ujar Gaara seraya melempar sekaleng bir pada wanita itu.

Dengan refleks, wanita itu menangkapnya. Dia mengamati _merk_ minuman itu sejenak. "A-aku tidak minum ini," gumamnya pelan.

"Kau biasa minum apa? Vodka?" tanyanya lagi lalu mengambil sebotol vodka dan gelas yang ada di atas meja. "Kuharap gelas ini masih bersih," katanya lalu duduk di ranjang bersama wanita yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"T-tapi ..."

"Kau siapanya Kiba?" tanya Gaara seraya membuka penutup botol vodka lalu menuangkan ke gelas. Lalu menyerahkan pada wanita itu.

Sang wanita menerimanya dengan ragu-ragu. "S-sebenarnya aku tidak min ..."

"Kau teman seranjangnya?" tanya Gaara lalu menandaskan bir yang ada di tangannya.

Wanita bersurai panjang itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku sahabatnya," gumamnya. Tatapan mata pucatnya begitu intens saat melihat ada cairan bir yang kecoklatan menetes dari sudut bibir Gaara lalu turun ke leher putih ria itu. Aliran tetesan itu terus ke bawah menuruni dada dan perut seksi Gaara, dan akhirnya menghilang karena terserap oleh karet boxer yang dikenakan oleh Gaara.

"Terpesona, huh?"

Hinata tersentak. "A-aku ..." Untuk mengurangi rasa malunya karena kepergok sedang mencuri pandang ke arah pria itu, dia lengsung meneguk vodka yang ada di genggamannya hingga benar-benar tandas.

Gaara menaikkan alisnya saat melihat betapa rakusnya wanita itu meminum vodka. "Kupikir kau tak tertarik minuman beralkohol," gumamnya lalu mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh wanita yang mendadak lemas.

"Uhm ..."

Gaara mengamati wajah wanita itu yang memerah karena mabuk. Dia menyeringai saat wajah wanita itu kian manis saat merah merona. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu di diskotik ini," gumam Gaara seraya mengamati wajah sayu wanita itu.

"Uhm ... pusing," gumam wanita itu seraya merebahkan diri di ranjang yang didudukinya.

Gaara mengamati lekuk kaki dan paha sang wanita yang tercetak jelas karena _jeans_ yang dipakai wanita itu terasa pas sekali di tubuhnya. Perlahan Gaara menaiki ranjang dan menindih tubuh sang wanita. Kedua tangan Gaara dijadikan tumpuan agar tidak langsung menimpa tubuh lemah wanita tersebut.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Gaara dengan sebuah bisikan seksi di atas bibir wanita itu yang memerah.

"H-Hinata," gumam sang wanita lalu membuka perlahan matanya. Ditatapnya wajah Gaara yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Perlahan telapak tangan kanannya mulai mengelus pipi Gaara. "Tampan," pujinya.

Mendengar pujian itu, tentu saja Gaara merasa di atas langit. Dia semakin menggencarkan aksinya untuk memperdaya si wanita mabuk. "Namamu indah, seperti dirimu," bisiknya lalu mengecup pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Akh ... benarkah?" tanya Hinata lalu mengalungkan lengannya di leher Gaara. "Calon suamiku t-tidak tampan," gumamnya lagi seraya mengangkat kepalanya. "Kau mau jadi suamiku?"

Merasa bahwa jarak mereka kian menipis, Gaara langsung menunduk dan mengecup singkat bibir ranum Hinata. "Kau mau mengakhiri masa lajangmu secepat ini? Padahal sepertinya usiamu masih muda."

Hinata terkekeh geli lalu merebahkan kepalanya di kasur kembali. "Dua puluh tiga, sudah pantas untuk menikah," gumamnya. "Apa aku tampak semuda itu?"

Mata Gaara membulat. Sebelumnya dia berpikir jika wanita yang ditindihnya ini adalah gadis SMA yang baru pertama kali mengunjungi diskotik. "Kau tampak muda, _Neesan_ ," bisik Gaara lalu menyusupkan tangannya ke bawah punggung Hinata dan menempelkan dada wanita itu ke dadanya sendiri.

"N- _neesan_?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang semakin memerah karena efek mabuk. "U-usiamu berapa?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Hinata yang tampak lugu. Apalagi dia melihat bibir Hinata mengerucut entah karena apa. "Delapan belas," gumam Gaara lalu kembali mengecup singkat bibir Gaara.

"C-cium lagi, _otoutou_."

Gaara menatap Hinata dengan pandangan geli. Entah kenapa dia suka sekali saat bibir Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan adik. Padahal Gaara sendiri biasanya tak suka apabila kedua kakak kandungnya memanggil adik kepadanya. Tetapi untuk Hinata pengecualian. Entah kenapa nafsunya memuncak saat Hinata memintanya agar dicium kembali oleh Gaara dengan menggunakan panggilan ' _otoutou_ '.

"Pria yang kau panggil _otoutou_ ini bisa memuaskanmu, _Neesan_ ," bisik Gaara lalu meraup bibir Hinata dalam sentakan keras.

Karena kaget akan tindakan Gaara yang terlalu mendadak, bibir Hinata terbuka. Kesempatan berharga itu tak disia-siakan oleh Gaara. Dia langsung menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam dan membelai lembut langit-langit mulut Hinata hingga sang wanita bergelinjang kegelian.

Hinata mendesah hebat saat ciuman Gaara kian meliar hingga ke leher mulus Hinata. "Ughh ... panas," racau Hinata ketika dia berkeringat lebih.

Gaara menyeringai. "Boleh kubuka?" tanyanya meminta izin. Namun wanita itu menggeleng keras seraya mendorong tubuh Gaara hingga pria itu berbaring di sebelahnya.

"A-aku akan menikah," gumam Hinata lalu bangkit dari rebahannya. Dia mencoba untuk berdiri tegak meskipun kepalanya berdenyut dan dia tak bisa menyeimbangkan diri.

Gaara terkekeh geli saat berkali-kali Hinata meraba-raba dinding di hadapannya yang dia pikir adalah pintu.

"Uhm ... mana engselnya?" gumam Hinata lalu menendang-nendang dinding. "Buka pintu!"

Gaara menuruni ranjang lalu mendekati tubuh lemas Hinaya. "Lama-lama kakimu akan patah," bisik Gaara lalu memeluk tubuh Hinata dari belakang. Tangan jahilnya meraup kedua payudara Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik _blouse_ merah muda yang dikenakannya.

"Akh ..." desah Hinata.

Gaara semakin menggencarkan aksi mesumnya. Disusupkan tangannya ke dalam _blouse_ Hinata lalu meremas kembali payudaranya. "Lumayan," gumamnya lalu semakin menekan tubuh Hinata ke dinding. Bibir Gaara mulai bermain di tengkuk dan cuping Hinata hingga desahan wanita itu kian menguat.

"Ughh ..." erang Hinata saat tangan Gaara menaikkan cup branya lalu memelintir putingnya. "L-lagi ..."

"Di ranjang saja, _Neesan_ ," gumam Gaara lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan mendorong wanita itu ke atas ranjang. Lagi-lagi Hinata hendak berdiri dan kembali lagi jatuh ke ranjang karena Gaara mendorongnya. "Tunggu disitu. Aku akan buka pakaianku," ujar Gaara kesal saat Hinata hendak berdiri lagi.

Setelah melepas boxernya, Gaaara kembali menaiki ranjang. Dia menarik kedua tungkai kaki Hinata agar posisi wanita itu sedikit bergeser ke tengah-tengah ranjang. "Sentuh ini," ujar Gaara seraya menarik tangan kanan Hinata dan mengarahkan ke kejantanannya yang telah _hidup_.

"Ini ... penis?" gumam Hinata seraya mengelus kejantanan Gaara dengan telunjuknya.

Pria itu menggeram ketika elusan Hinata yang begitu lembut. Diliriknya _amethyst_ Hinata yang bersinar cerah seperti pertama kalinya melihat kejantanan seorang pria.

Padahal Gaara sendiri yakin jika Hinata sudah bukan lagi perawan. Mengingat baru saja wanita itu mengatakan bahwa Kiba Inuzuka adalah sahabatnya. Semua pengunjung tetap diskotik ini juga tahu jika Kiba adalah seorang penggoda wanita. Masa iya sih, wanita secantik ini tak pernah digodanya juga.

"Mau kutunjukkan atraksi yang lebih memukau?" tanya Gaara seraya menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

Mata Hinata menyipit. Dia tampak bingung dengan atraksi yang dikatakan oleh Gaara barusan. Ketika bibirnya membuka dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja Gaara meraup bibirnya kasar seraya mendorong pundak wanita itu agar berbaring.

"Menurut wanita-wanita yang sudah pernah kutiduri, aku adalah dewa seks," ujar Gaara ketika pagutan mereka terlepas. "Apa kau percaya?"

Alis Hinata mengernyit. Perlahan dia berusaha mendorong dada Gaara agar memberi jarak antara diirinya dan pria itu. Namun Gaara mengunci pergelangan tangan Hinata hingga wanita itu kembali terkekang. "Lepaskan!" pekik Hinata marah. Kepalanya semakin pusing, wajah Gaara ada dua di netranya. "Uhm ... pusing," gumamnya.

Gaara kembali meraup bibir Hinata dengan pagutan kasarnya. Seolah candu, dia terus menerus menyusupkan lidahnya dan menyesap saliva Hinata yang gurih.

Sayangnya, Hinata terus memberontak. Dan Gaara yang sudah kepalang nafsu, mencari ide lain untuk menjinakkan wanita yang ditindihnya sekarang.

Tangan Gaara melepas pergelangan tangan Hinata. Dia membuka laci dan mengambil satu butir obat peransang yang selalu tersedia di dalam kamar tersebut. "Belum pernah ada wanita yang menolakku, sayang. Siapa pun tak bisa," ujar Gaara seraya memasukkan obat itu ke mulutnya.

Dia kembali mencium Hinata dan memasukkan obat yang ada di mulutnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Wanita itu memekik saat obat itu sedikit mencari karena bercampur dengan ludah Gaara. Dia semakin memberontak, namun Gaara menahan pergelangan tangannya kembali.

Hinata tercekat saat kilauan _zamrud_ Gaara melukiskan kabut nafsu yang membara.

Sesaat dia tahu bahwa ini tak akan mudah untuk dilewatinya. Apalagi ketika ada perasaan asing yang menyeruak di dalam tubuhnya. Membangkitkan sisi liar Hinata yang tak pernah terlihat sebelumnya.

Gaara menyeringai lebar. Dia merangkak hingga pahanya mendekati wajah Hinata. Digenggamnya kejantanan miliknya seraya mengusap-usapnya ujung ke pipi Hinata yang memerah.

Malam ini akan berlangsung panas.

Sepanas kejantanan Gaara saat menerobos mulut Hinata

 **...**

 **...**

 ***...*...***

 **...**

 **...**

 _A month later ..._

Hinata sedang duduk di meja makan seraya menopangkan dagunya di telapak tangan kanannya. Bibirnya mengerucut saat sang suami mengabaikan sarapannya hanya karena telepon dari seseorang.

Beberapa hari ini, suaminya terlihat sibuk dengan seseorang yang entah siapa. Bahkan jam-jam bercinta mereka berkurang. Hal tersebut membuat Hinata sebal.

Hinata tak bisa memahami dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa belakangan ini sang suami mengabaikannya. Bahkan jika di kantor pun, Kankuro asyik sendiri dengan ponselnya. Hinata merasa dinomorduakan dan dia cemburu berat.

Sejak menikah dengan Kankuro, Hinata merasa sangat bahagia. Suaminya begitu memanjakannya, bukan hanya dengan kata-kata lembutnya, tapi juga permainannya di ranjang.

Hinata teringat pertama mereka. Saat itu, Hinata mengakui bahwa dia sudah tak perawan lagi. Dia bahkan menceritakan tentang kejadian yang menimpanya di bar waktu itu. Dimulai dari ponsel Kiba ketinggalan di mansion Hyuga, lalu Hinata mengunjungi bar dimana Kiba bekerja, hingga bertemu seorang pria asing yang memaksanya untuk memasuki kamar penginapan. Hinata cukup pasrah saja jika nantinya Kankuro akan menceraikannya saat itu juga. Namun kenyataannya nauh berbeda dari apa yang dioikirkan hinata. Pria itu malah senyum dan berkata, "Aku juga bukan perjaka, jadi kita impas."

Pria itu memiliki wajah pas-pasan, tetapi dengan kebaikan dan kelembutan hatinya, dia bisa membuat Hinata jatuh cinta.

"Kanky ..." rajuk Hinata seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia semakin merajuk saat sang suami tampak mendecak. "KANKY!"

" _Huft ... ya sudahlah! Kau mau menginap kesini juga tak apa."_

Hinata menyipitkan mata saat sang suami sedang menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Kau selingkuh, ya?" tuduh Hinata.

Kankuro menghela napasnya. Dia sudah bosan mendengar tuduhan Hinata. Sejak kemarin selalu saja tuduhan selingkuh dilontarkan Hinata terhadapnya.

"Siapa sih yang selingkuh?" tanya Kankuro seraya mencomot _french_ _toast_ yang tersaji di piringnya, lalu memakannya dengan lahap. "Mana ada wanita yang mau sama pria jelek sepertiku."

"Justru karena itu kau harusnya bersyukur menikahi Hinata yang cantik ini." Hinata menyombongkan diri. "Malah kau selingkuh."

"Hinata ... yang menelepon tadi adalah adikku," ujarnya Kankuro lembut. Dia meraih gelas yang ada di sampin piring dan meminum hingga tandas air putih yang ada di dalamnya. "Dia akan menginap disini."

"Adik yang mana?" tanya Hinata seraya berdiri dan mengantar suaminya sampai ke depan pintu. Tak lupa juga dia menenteng tas kantor sang suami. "Apa yang kau maksud adalah adikmu yang mencoret wajahmu dengan zat kimia?"

Kankuro mengangguk. "Adik menyebalkan!" gerutunya. "Tetapi kau tenang saja. Sekarang sifat Gaara sudah berubah, kok." Kankuro membuka pintu mobilnya. "Dia lebih tenang sekarang, mungkin karena usianya sudah menginjak delapan belas tahun."

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku tak sabar menemuinya. Kau tahu aku belum pernah melihat wajah adikmu, bahkan dari foto sekali pun. Dia juga tidak hadir ke pesta pernikahan kita."

Kankuro tersenyum kecil. "Iya, istriku. Jadi bisakah suamimu ini pergi ke kantor? Nanti jika adikku datang, beri saja dia kamar yang ada di samping dapur."

Hinata mengangguk paham. "Tetapi aku tak tahu wajah adikmu," ujarnya.

"Tinggi, putih, surai merah, ada tato di dahinya," ujar Kankuro cepat lalu mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Hinata. "Sampai jumpa nanti sore, sayang."

Hinata tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya ketika mobil sang suami melaju cepat membelah jalanan yang ramai. Sesaat setelah mobil Kankuro lenyap, dia memasuki rumah dengan terburu-buru.

Hinata menyisir surai indigonya yang panjang. Tak lupa juga dia menyematkan bandana putih sebagai penghias rambutnya.

Seusai membersihkan rumah dan mandi pagi, Hinata berencana akan berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari di supermarket terdekat. Setelah itu dia akan memasak dan mengantar makan siang untuk suaminya.

Ahh ... senangnya hidup Hinata.

 **TENG** **TENG**

Alis Hinata mengernyit. "Siapa yang bertamu jam sebelas pagi?" gumamnya lalu beranjak malas dari meja riasnya. Sambil berjalan, dia menepuk-nepuk rok lipitnya.

' _Yang menelepon tadi adikku ... dia akan menginap disini."_

"Ah ... adik iparku!" pekik Hinata senang. Dia membuka pintu dengan semangat. Senyum terbaik tersemat di bibirnya sebagai bentuk sikap ramah tamah seorang kakak ipar.

"Selamat datang ..."

Mata Hinata membulat saat melihat wajah lelaki yang berada di hadapannya. Surai merah, tinggi, kulit putih, dan tato di dahi. Semua ciri yang ada disana persis seperti yang dikatakan Kankuro pagi ini.

"K-kau ..."

"Kakak iparku semakin seksi saja," ujar Gaara dengan seringaian menggoda. Dia menarik koper besarnya lalu mendorong Hinata. Seketika itu juga pintu kembali tertutup karena tendangan kaki Gaara.

"S-Siapa kau ..." kata Hinata gugup. Ketika katanya bertemu pandang dengan netra hijau Gaara, semua ingatan akan malam panas itu terulang kembali.

" _Sstt akhh ... otoutou ... lebih keras!"_

"Kuakui keterkejutanku saat mendengar bahwa kau ternyata mempelai kakakku," ujar Gaara lalu mendekati tubuh mungil Hinata.

"K-Kau tahu d-darimana?"

"Kankuro mengirimkan fotomu."

Wanita itu mundur perlahan, mencoba memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Gaara.

"Aku mencari-carimu, sayang. Aku terbuai dengan desahanmu malam itu," cecar Gaara lagi sembari menjilat bibir atasnya ketika wajah memerah Hinata terekam jelas di ingatannya.

" _Akhh otoutou ... lakukan lagi!"_

"Nafsu kakak iparku besar juga. Si muka pas-pasan Kankuro pasti puas akan _service_ mu." Tangan kiri Gaara membelai pipi Hinata.

"Jaga sikapmu, adik ipar!" tukas Hinata kesal.

Gaara menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Aku lebih suka dipanggil _otoutou_ olehmu."

" _Ugghh ... otoutou ... otoutou!"_

Hinata menggigit pipi dalamnya karena merasa malu. "Hentikan!" teriaknya. "Lupakan itu karena aku adalah kakak iparmu!"

Gaara menyunggingkan senyum cela. "Sayangnya, aku yang lebih dulu menandaimu dengan benihku," katanya dengan raut kepuasan. "Bukan kakakku yang dungu itu."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa wajah tampan Gaara dan keringat yang membasahi pelipisnya di malam naas itu, kembali mengaum di pikirannya.

" _Akhhh ... kau sempit sekali, Neesan."_

"Dasar _bad_ _boy_!" pekik Hinata kesal. Dia mendorong dada Gaara dan hendak meninggalkan pria itu. Sayangnya itu adalah kesalahan terfatal yang pernah dilakukannya.

Dengan cepat Gaara menangkap kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menguncinya seketika itu juga.

Tatapan Gaara melukiskan gairah yang meluap-luap. Dan itu semua tersampaikan dengan sangat jelas ketika deru napas Gaara mulai memberat.

"Kupikir tak ada salahnya mengulangi malam indah kita," bisik Gaara di telinga Hinata.

Desauan Gaara membuat Hinata kembali memerah. Dia merasa begitu panas di bagian intim.

' _Sialan sialan sialan!_ ' teriak Hinata dalam hati.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan mencoba untuk memberi tatapan sengit agar Gaara paham bahwa perbuatannya ini salah.

Tapi kembali terulang.

Hinata melakukan kesalahan fatal ...

karena sekali saja dia memasuki netra Gaara, dia akan terperangkap dalam pesonanya hingga tak sadar jika dirinya ditarik ke atas sofa dan mereka bergumul hingga mencapai kepuasan.

 **...**

 **END**

 **...**


End file.
